People are interested in obtaining knowledge, or information, about a geographic locale, or locales. Information about a geographic locale may be possessed by people familiar with a geographic locale; however, many times such people are not familiar with one or more aspects of a locale. Additionally and before such information about a geographic locale may be obtained, the people familiar with the geographic locale must be identified and/or willing to provide the information.